webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Losing Ice
Losing Ice is the 7th episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 33rd episode overall. Synopsis Ice Bear becomes a chef at a restaurant, leaving Grizz and Panda to find a replacement. Plot The episode begins with Grizzly and Panda watching news of a car chase on TV while Ice Bear is carefully finishing up their dinner. He rings a bell to alert his brothers that dinner is ready. The two are too focused on the news to respond. Ice Bear rings the bell again, but Grizzly thinks he just needs more time to set up the table and they continue watching the TV. Frustrated, Ice Bear heads into the living room and rings the bell a third time, telling his brothers the food is getting cold. They say they'll be there after the broadcast is over. Ice Bear, frustrated, stomps into the kitchen and dumps all their food into the trash. He announces he's going for a walk and leaves. Ice Bear roams the streets of the city. As he's walking, he picks up a mesmerizing scent coming from a restaurant known as Teppan Yaki. He goes over to check it out and peeks through the window. He's interested by the way they cook. He looks over to find a "Help Wanted" sign on the window. After a short while, Grizzly and Panda finally head to the kitchen for dinner but are confused to find no food on the table. Panda searches around and finds their food in the trash. Grizzly grows a tad upset and thinks Ice Bear will return sooner or later, so they both wait. Times passes by and Ice Bear is still yet to be seen. They decide to search for their brother and end up finding him cooking for "strangers" in Teppan Yaki. The two Bears grow angry and distressed at the sight of this and head home in disappointment. In an attempt to get even, the two set out to "hire" a new brother online, via the Bay Area Job Listings website. Upon submitting it, almost instantly there's a knock on the door. They open it to see Darrell, a man who manages a mouse pad shop and still lives with his grandmother. As they're interviewing him to see if he's qualified, the two are visibly disappointed with Darrell's answers. After asking the questions, Panda and Grizzly deliberate the decision; with Panda stating his discontent with Darrell, but also adding that he's likely all that they'll get, with Grizzly agreeing. Grizzly then tells Darrell that he got the job, with him being both excited and in disbelief. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Darrell (debut) * Teppan Yaki Chef (debut) Locations * The Cave * Teppan Yaki (debut) * Airport (debut) Objects * Panda's Phone Trivia * Cartoon Network released the game Stirfry Stunts, based off this episode, on March 23, 2016—5 weeks and 1 day before the episode is due to premiere. ** Some clips of the episode were shown in the commercial for the game. (As well as a clip from "Hibernation"). * When Darrell ran through the "No Re-entry" point, on the right could be seen the sign "ANA", referencing the japanese airline "ANA". Which is ironic because the last departing flight was bound for Tokyo, a state located in Japan. Cultural References * When Darrell's car pops a tire on their way to the airport, Panda looks to the sky and says "Goodnight, sweet prince". This phrase is popularly used to pay respects and bid farewell to someone who has recently passed away. ** It originated from one William Shakespeare's plays: The Tragedy of Hamlet in which Horatio says "Goodnight, sweet prince" to his dying friend Hamlet. * When Darrell was looking over the menu, he asks "Why'd they name this beef after a basketball player?" Ice Bear then responds "Kobe beef not named basketball player." This may be an allusion to former NBA player Kobe Bryant. Errors * The axe head cuts off the Ice Bear part of the 3 bears picture during Darrell's training, but, when Darrell leaves and Panda says "And now...We have no brothers at all.", the picture is whole again. International Premieres * October 18, 2016 (UK & Ireland) Videos CN Yoursday - Week of April 28th (Extended Promo) We Bare Bears - Losing Ice (Sneak Peek) We Bare Bears - Losing Ice (Preview) References Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2